Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - Undercovers & Foreteller's Lament
by Boskov01
Summary: A pair of short stories set within the universe of my Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga, setting the stage for the next entry to the saga. Undercovers features a comical interlude featuring Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, and Ven, while Foreteller's Lament focuses on a mysterious woman seeking forgiveness for a past sin. Better summaries for both stories inside.
1. Undercovers

**Summary:** During a lull in their adventures, Kairi decides to invite Keyblade Master Aqua to her first ever girls' sleepover. Meanwhile Sora and Riku opt to do the same for Terra and Ven but with much more mischievous intentions. Omake to my Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga.

 **Disclaimer:** I own only a few OCs. The rest is owned by Disney/Square Enix.

 **A/N:** This story is written as my annual reverse birthday present to my readers for my Birthday. I wanted to do another humorous one-shot like I did with last year's Party of the Centuries. As with the prior story, I want to also include a few things that are canon in my universe. In this story, we will be meeting Kairi's parents (or at least her adopted parents) as well as Riku's parents in my universe. Naturally they will be making an appearance later in a later entry of the RKH Saga but I thought I might go ahead and establish them here.

Just a side note, as the summary implies, this is an Omake so the story is written with a humorous bent to it.

However, there's also a teaser for the next story. You'll know it when you see it.

Timeline wise, this story takes place prior to The Forgotten Worlds but after Dark Reflections.

So without further ado, enjoy…

* * *

 **The Land of Departure…**

"WHAT?!" Kairi, the young Keyblade Apprentice and Princess of Heart exclaimed as she leapt from her chair, her hands slammed on the table between and Keyblade Master Aqua. Aqua was sat across from her with a tea cup in hand, blinking in quiet surprise at the Princess's reaction. They were sat in the gazebo of the Master's Memorial Garden, a Land of Dragons inspired garden built behind the Castle in the Land of Departure to memorialize the late Master Eraqus.

"Well it's not that I haven't wanted to before in the past. It's just…I've never known more than one person willing to-." Aqua said, meekly.

"Unacceptable…UNACCEPTABLE!" Kairi exclaimed, a look of serious urgency on her face. It was a reaction that Aqua had never seen in Kairi before.

"What's the big deal, Kairi? Besides, don't you think I'm a little old for th-." Aqua said but was cut off.

"A girl, nay, a woman, is never too old for a girls sleepover! I mean my mom still has them on occasion! Of course she usually just invites Sora and Riku's moms and recently invited Serah and Lightning but still! A girls slumber party is a time honored rite of passage for all women!" Kairi declared, Aqua blinking at her in disbelief.

"Wait, are you suggesting that I throw a slumber party? Kairi, look around, I'm the only girl who lives in this entire world. Who would I invite besides you, and haven't I stayed over at your house before? Like right after that madness with the Keyblade Rebellion and Vanitas?" Aqua asked but Kairi shook her head.

"That was just staying the night at a friend's. I'm talking a slumber party. Staying up late, eating junk food, watching rom-coms or scary movies, maybe play some video games, girl-talking until sunrise, the whole package deal!" Kairi explained as Aqua scratched her head.

"Wait, that's what you mean? So what's a sleepover?" Aqua asked.

"Same thing." Kairi replied as Aqua looked away, a smile forming on her lips.

"I've…I've always wanted to-…but no, I'm a Keyblade Master and I have more important things to take care of." Aqua said but Kairi sighed.

"Alright, I didn't want to play this card, but you leave me no choice." Kairi said before clearing her throat, striking a dignified pose.

"I, Princess Kairi of the Destiny Islands, doth invoke my status as a Princess of Heart, to command thee, Keyblade Master Aqua of the Land of Departure, to be my bodyguard on a date to be determined." Kairi said but Aqua just crossed her arms over her chest with a blank stare.

"You're dating another Keyblade Master and are friends with a fellow Keyblade Apprentice. Besides, you can't play the Princess card like that." Aqua replied.

"But it works on Sora!" Kairi argued.

"Sora is a pushover for you. You probably don't even have to drop a hint with him that you want to go out for him to ask. You probably only do that princess act to make him laugh, don't you?" Aqua asked as Kairi sweat dropped. Aqua had seen right through her.

"W-Well…it just isn't fair that you've never been to a sleepover before. Come on, Aqua. Please." Kairi pleaded as Aqua sighed.

"I get the feeling that you want to have a sleepover in general more than for my sake. But I am curious…alright. I'll go." Aqua said as Kairi leapt into the air.

"YES!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Uh, hold on, what do I need to bring?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, pajamas, a change of clothes, whatever toiletries you might need, plus whatever junk food you want to share." Kairi says as Aqua nods.

"Okay. I think I can manage that. When is it?" Aqua asked as Kairi smiled excitedly.

"Tomorrow night at my place. See ya then! I gotta go make arrangements now!" Kairi said before running into the castle, passing Sora, Riku, Terra, and Ven as they were coming out.

"What's going on? We could hear Kairi yelling from the practice field." Terra said as Aqua sighed, exiting the gazebo.

"Kairi's roped me into a girls sleepover tomorrow night." Aqua said as Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like Kairi." Riku said as Terra and Ven looked confused.

"What's the big deal? You're just spending the night at her place. You've done it before." Ven said as Aqua shrugged.

"That's what I said." She replied as Sora and Riku both blinked in surprise at their fellow male Keyblade Wielders.

"Wait, you mean you don't know the difference between a sleepover and staying the night at a friend's?" Sora asked as the two looked at the Destiny Islanders with confused expressions.

"There's a difference?" Terra asked as Riku looked at them.

"Have…the two of you ever been to the guys version before?" Riku asked.

"Nope." Ven replied as the two gasped in shock. Aqua was staring at them blankly. Sora then dropped to his knees, putting one hand to Riku's shoulder while clutching his chest.

"Riku." He wheezed dramatically.

"I know, Sora. As men, we must correct this." Riku said as Terra, Aqua, and Ven exchanged confused looks.

"What's with all the melodrama lately?" Aqua asked, walking into the castle while the two other men shrugged.

In the end, it was decided that Sora would host a mens sleepover at his house on the same night as Kairi's girls sleepover.

…

It was now the night of the sleepover as Aqua landed her Keyblade Glider outside the gates to Kairi's home, carrying a large blue duffle bag with a golden Mark of Mastery badge on both ends. She took a moment to look up at the huge manor house that was both Kairi's home and the Destiny Island's City Hall. It was a large two-story grey building with a large courtyard nestled between the manor's east and west wings. The wings housed most of the City Hall offices including the Mayor's Office while the North Wing was where the Mayor and his family lived. The North Wing was also the main entrance to the manor itself and was recognized by a tall dome with a steeple on the top, compete with a weathervane shaped like a paopu fruit. It resembled a 17th Century French Chateau (A/N: I'm partially envisioning a shrunken and domed version of Versailles in France). The gates were standing wide open.

"Almost forgot how rich her parents are." Aqua muttered.

"Don't we all." A voice behind her said. She turned and saw Lightning Farron, in full uniform with her gunblade sheathed, standing behind her. With her was her younger sister Serah.

"Lightning, Serah, I take it you two got roped into this too, huh?" Aqua asked but Serah just smiled.

"I wouldn't turn down an invitation like this." Serah replied as she headed on in, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm just here for security reasons." Lightning said, disinterested.

"Security reasons?" Aqua asked as Lightning passed by, not answering. Aqua shrugged and followed after them. The two soon entered the main hall of the manor. The main hall was a tall round room with beautiful murals depicting the founding of the Destiny Islands. There were a pair of double doors leading to the East and West wings, all standing wide open. A pair of curved staircases led to the second floor while a trio of double doors led to the first. They all instinctively started heading towards the second floor stairs, making their way down a windowed hallway towards a pair of white double doors with gold painted lining at the end of the hall. Dangling from one of the doors was a hand carved pink wooden heart with Kairi's name dangling from it. Upon arriving, they could hear a conversation going on inside. Aqua knocked on one of the doors which soon swung open, Kairi standing at the door in a pink hoodie and sky blue shorts.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived! Welcome!" Kairi greeted, allowing the three to enter. Kairi's room wasn't so much as a room as it was a full-fledged apartment. It had a living room connected to a full kitchen suite with a bar top connecting the two, a bathroom, and a single bedroom with walk-in closet. Kairi's parents lived in the adjoining apartment. The living room had a set of sliding glass doors connected to a veranda. In the room already was Selphie, Penelo, and Yuffie, all seated on the floor.

"I believe you all know Aqua?" Kairi asked the three girls already present.

"Uh-huh? Hey, is this really your first slumber party?" Selphie asked as Aqua nodded, shrugging off her bag. Serah immediately moved to sit down with the rest of them while Lightning headed for the kitchen.

"Yes. Kairi was kinda insistent that I attend one." Aqua said as she knelt down onto the floor to join them.

"Well you couldn't do any better than one of Kairi's slumber parties. She's pretty legendary around here for having awesome slumber parties." Penelo said as Selphie nodded.

"Well considering she has her own apartment in which to hold them…" Selphie added as Yuffie looked around.

"How much materia did she steal to afford a place like this?" Yuffie asked.

"Hey! I don't steal!" Kairi remarked from the kitchen.

"And it's not technically her apartment." An older woman commented as she walked in from the kitchen. She was a woman in her late-thirties/early forties, her greying black hair worn in a bun, a pair of compassionate green eyes. She wore a simple blue blouse, white pants that ended at the calves, and a pair of light blue house-slippers.

"Oh, Ms. Kaiiki, I didn't know you would be here. An honor as usual, ma'am." Aqua greeted, standing and bowing to the older woman. This was Kaiiki, Kairi's mother (or adopted mother). Kaiiki smiled at Aqua and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh you don't need to greet me like that, Master Aqua. It is we who are honored by your presence. My Kairi's been looking forward to having you over for one of her slumber parties for some time now. So just relax and enjoy yourself." Kaiiki said as Aqua nodded.

"I will. Will you be joining us, ma'am?" Aqua asked but Kaiiki shook her head with a smile.

"Oh no, this is a gathering for the younger crowd. I'll be next door though if you need anything. Oh, one more thing. Do you know if Sora and Riku have a similar event planned for tonight?" Kaiiki asked but Aqua tapped her chin in thought. A strange hush fell over the others at this question.

"I think so. But they were planning to have it at Sora's place." Aqua replied. Kaiiki smiled and chuckled in response.

"Oh my, I guess then we might be in for a lively night after all. Well I'll leave you to it. Have fun girls." Kaiiki said before heading out.

"Good night mom!" Kairi called as Kaiiki walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"You know what that means, battle stations!" Selphie declared as she busted out her jump rope, cracking it.

"Battle stations?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Another time honored tradition around these parts. Whenever we girls have a sleepover, the boys have one too and it becomes a night of pranks and practical jokes between the two parties." Penelo said as Kairi nodded.

"Yeah so keep your guard up, ladies and bust out the cans of silly string!" Kairi declared as Lightning stepped up next to Aqua with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Let them try. We'll be ready." Lightning said as Aqua looked at her wryly.

"You're looking forward to this." Aqua said as Lightning gave a nod.

"I'm hoping they try something tonight." Lightning said, drawing her gunblade. Aqua looked at her suspiciously for a moment before realization hit.

"Ah, Snow's involved isn't he?" Aqua asked as Lightning started to sharpen the gunblade's sword form, silently confirming Aqua's suspicions.

"I wonder what they're planning." Yuffie pondered allowed.

"We'll see if our defenses can hold but for now, let's get started. I've got a fresh supply of junk food, potato 'cheeps' and cola for starters as well as one thing almost guaranteed to lure Sora here if he shows up: Cocoa Puffs." Kairi said, pulling the hood on her hoodie up over her head.

"Why does that lure Sora out?" Aqua asked.

"It just does. We try not to think too much into it." Selphie replied as Aqua sat down with them.

"I'll take your word for it." Aqua said, quietly glancing out the window with a curious expression, wondering what the boys were up to.

…

A little earlier that evening, just as Aqua was arriving at Kairi's house, Terra and Ven were arriving at Sora's house. It was a quaint two-story house in a faded green color (the color was deliberately a faded green), with white edging, facing north. The house's west side faced the beach while the east faced inward towards the island. It had a front porch complete with porch swing. The yard was surrounded by a white picket fence with a small garden along the west side of the house. The west yard was larger than the east side and the same was true of the north yard versus the south. The two Keyblade Apprentices had backpacks on as they approached the house.

"So what do you suppose the night's going to entail?" Terra asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Ven asked back.

"Your heart was part of Sora's for nearly eleven years. Sora's bound to have had more than a few sleepovers in that time." Terra replied as Ven scratched the back of his head.

"I was asleep for all that. I don't know what goes on at these." Ven said as they approached the front door, ringing the doorbell. Almost instantly the door was answered by a familiar pyromaniac.

"Yo, Superior, Ven. Glad the two of you could make it." Axel greeted as Terra and Ven walked in.

"Axel? I didn't know you were invited." Terra said as he did a quick look over the living room/kitchen area of Sora's home. Sora and Riku were already there along with Hope Estheim, Vaan, Tidus, Wakka, and Zidane Tribal. Sora's mom, Umi, and his dad, Aozora, were there too although Aozora was sipping coffee in his recliner, reading the newspaper, while Umi stood in the kitchen area, watching as the rest of the guys were huddled around the kitchen table, arguing over something.

"Sora invited me. Although I think Roxas had something to do with it. Either way, a little adult supervision will probably be useful." Axel said but Ven snorted.

"You're an adult?" he asked as Axel sweat dropped.

"Physically perhaps, but mentally?" Terra asked, causing Ven to chuckle, Axel just following behind with a scowl.

"Oye! We're here!" Terra said as he and Ven shrugged off their backpacks, tossing them onto the couch where the others had left their bags, and then approaching the table. The table full of boys then turned towards them.

"Excellent, the new recruits have arrived. We're at full strength, General Riku!" Sora said, turning towards Riku with a salute.

"General?" Terra asked as he and Ven sweat dropped.

"Just roll with it." Aozora said from his recliner with a smile.

"Thank you for the report, Colonel Sora. Now, we can begin our strategy meeting." Riku said, pulling on an old Organization XIII coat over his shoulders and donning a peaked cap and sunglasses.

"What is happening?" Ven asked, confused and a little afraid.

"Alright men, as you know, the enemy has gathered once again. We would be remiss in our duties as healthy teenaged and older men to let this simply slide. Therefore, even though we've had a little under twenty-four hours' notice, we are prepared to carry out our most ambitious plan ever. Major Tidus, what is the status of our arsenal supplies?" Riku asked as he stood at the head of the table. Tidus immediately saluted and placed a shopping bag on the table, beginning to empty its contents.

"We're fully stocked on stink bombs, itching powder, silly string, air horns, and I've got a fresh roll of toilet paper with my gear." Tidus reported.

"Excellent. Have we gotten any word from our scout? We need to know the enemy's strength." Riku said as Terra and Ven quickly figured out what was going on.

"Oh I get it. It's a prank war." Ven said as everyone looked at him.

"No duh, where've you been?" Zidane asked.

"Stand down, Corporal Tribal. Some leeway must be granted to the cadets as this is, after all, their first time participating in such a grand scale operation." Riku replied as Zidane saluted.

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"Please tell me we don't have to refer to each other by ranks." Ven grumbled.

"What's the matter? Don't like being a cadet?" Terra asked with a smirk, sitting down at the table.

"Wait, you're getting into this?" Ven asked, surprised by Terra's actions.

"Yeah? Axel, fall in." Terra said but Axel smirked.

"Sorry, but I outrank you." He replied, earning a dark glare from Terra.

" **Do you?"** he asked in his Xehanort voice, Axel starting to sweat buckets, quickly falling in. Even Ven pulled up a chair at this.

"As I was saying, any word on the scout?" Riku asked.

"None yet. He may have gotten captured." Hope replied. They then heard a knock at the door. Aozora got up and answered it, allowing Snow Villers to enter.

"Sorry I'm late. I've got the scouting report." Snow said as he walked in.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant Villers. What are their strengths?" Riku asked as Snow sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Not good, at least for us. The usual suspects as expected: Selphie, Penelo, Kairi, Serah, the ninja girl from Radiant Garden, Yuffie, and of course Aqua. But they also have Lightning with them." Snow reported.

"Curses. Lightning will complicate matters. But no matter, we can work around her, especially since we have the ultimate Lightning Rod, so to speak." Riku said, looking at Snow who sighed.

"Yep, saw that coming. But you can leave sis to me." Snow said with a confident grin.

"We have a problem though. We don't know what their arsenal consists of. Last time they took us by surprise by installing a tin-can security system on the doors, thwarting a stealth entrance. We need to get someone on the inside to scout the area." Riku said as the others murmured in agreement.

"But how? My drone's being repaired." Hope said as Riku smirked.

"Gentlemen, a few years ago, we attempted what has since become known as the Mimic strategy. Unfortunately, due to age, we are unable to attempt such a plan…that is until now." Riku said, causing everyone but Terra, Ven, and Axel to stare at him in disbelief.

"What?!" "How?!" "Are ya serious?!" they ask.

"Calm down men, calm down!" Riku said as Axel raised a hand.

"Rookie question: what's the Mimic strategy?" he asked.

"Long ago, we sent one of us in undercover as a girl to infiltrate their party but we were much younger and could get away with it. Alas, puberty has since struck and there are a couple…shall we say, 'compromising features,' that makes disguising ourselves as teenaged girls a bit difficult." Riku explained, motioning to his chest with both hands on the phrase "compromising features."

"And why do you suppose we can send someone undercover now?" Terra asked. Riku just smirked and turned his head slowly towards Sora who looked confused for a moment. The other guys started to catch on, all smirking at him.

"Why are you all staring at me li-…oh no, no-no-no-no-no-no. I don't think so!" Sora yelped as Axel chuckled.

"It's insidious. Now I see why you're the General." Axel said as Riku pushed up his sunglasses.

"Darn tootin'." He replied.

…

Back at the girls' party…

"No-no-no, the best one I pulled on Cid so far was putting his tea stash in his medicine cabinet and putting his medicine cabinet supplies in this tea cabinet. Had him all confused for about two days. If you can get Cid to start cussing your name at full volume and go for his spear whenever he sees you, that's a sign of true success." Yuffie explained proudly. Everyone had changed into their pajamas, although Aqua was still changing in Kairi's room.

Yuffie wore her Hawaiian themed top and now wore a pair of yellow sleeper shorts.

Selphie had on a yellow knee-length spaghetti strap nightgown with her jump rope worn draped around her neck.

Penelo had on a white crop-top and baggy red micro-fleece lounge pants.

Serah had on a simple white t-shirt, a pair of light-pink lounge pants, and a black hoodie jacket with a red stripe up the right sleeve and "N7" over the right breast (A/N: It's a Mass Effect N7 hoodie, a reference to Serah's N7 Armor costume from FFXIII-2).

Lightning however was in an oversized white sweater with a black bra-strap and her shoulder bared along with red flannel micro-fleece lounge pants. She also had her gunblade holstered in place behind her.

Kairi hadn't changed from her pink hoodie and blue shorts.

"So that's why Cid's always mad at you." Kairi commented.

"Pretty much. It's a hobby." Yuffie replies as they hear the door to Kairi's bedroom close.

"Sorry it took so long. I think the shirt I packed shrank in the wash. It's been happening a lot lately." Aqua said as she walked in, wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and aqua colored lounge pants. They could all tell why Aqua's shirt was small as one look at her chest led to piercing glares from the others, including Lightning as the latter stood leaning against the wall by the door. Kairi though didn't look or seem fazed.

"Shrunk in the wash? Are you sure those things don't absorb water?" Selphie asked.

"Well her name is Aqua after all." Penelo muttered.

"I'm suddenly having flashbacks to when Tifa and I went underwear shopping." Yuffie muttered under her breath, a shell-shocked look on her face.

"Maybe it has something to do with her magic prowess." Serah commented. Kairi seemed oblivious to what they were talking about. Aqua though was blushing in mild embarrassment.

"Can we please change the subject?" Aqua asked, sitting down. On cue they heard Yuffie's stomach growl.

"Ugh, I hate to be a bother but what food do we have? I kinda…had a problem with the gummy ship ride over." Yuffie said, sheepishly.

"You mean a problem on the gummy ship, right?" Lightning asked but Yuffie shook her head.

"No I mean with. I have a problem with motion sickness. I'm fine now but I am hungry." Yuffie replied as Serah stood up.

"Well I don't mind making you something. Kairi you mind if I use your kitchen?" Serah asked as Kairi gave a nod.

"Sure." Kairi replied as Serah headed for the kitchen.

"What's on the menu Serah?" Yuffie asked, Serah looking in the refrigerator.

"Well there's eggs and bacon. Egg, sausage, and bacon. Egg and spam. Egg, bacon, and spam. Egg, bacon, sausage, and spam. Spam, spam, spam, spam, baked beans and spam…" Serah rattled off as Kairi, Selphie, and Penelo giggled, Penelo starting to chant…

" _Spam-Spam-Spam-Spam"_ repeatedly as Kairi and Selphie started to sing over her…

" _Lovely Spam!  
Wonderful Spam!  
Lovely Spam!  
Wonderful Spam!" _

The trio sang despite Serah rattling off dish after dish, each one with mostly Spam.

"Can I get a spam, spam, spam, spam, egg, sausage, bacon, and spam sandwich?" Yuffie asked over the revelers.

" _Spa~am! Spa~am! Spa~am! Spa~am!"_

"Sure, how do you want your spam?" Serah replied as Lightning grabbed a wooden spoon from off the counter, starting to bang it on the counter.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the singers but they didn't stop. Aqua noticed Kairi's TV was also showing a black and white movie currently depicting a Viking Longboat on the ocean.

" _Lovely Spam! Lovely Spam! Lovely Spam!"_

"Actually can I get that without Spam?" Yuffie asked, earning a "Eugh" of disgust from Serah.

"Shut up!" Lightning yelled, still banging the spoon on the counter albeit to no avail as Aqua shrugged and joined in on the final verse.

" _Spam! Spam! Spam! Spa~am!"_

At this the revelers descended into giggles as Serah started cooking. Yuffie simply shot the others a coy smirk and shook her head.

"Please tell me we're not going to have much more of that." Lightning grumbled, putting the spoon away.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to be having a sleepover?" Aqua asked.

"Get on with it." Yuffie said as Selphie and Penelo smirked at each other.

"Yes! Get on with it!" they said before Yuffie snickered, the three turning to a grinning Kairi.

" **Yes! Get on with it!"** they said in unison before descending into giggles again, Lightning rolling her eyes.

"Right, so then, what's the first activity of the evening?" Kairi asked.

"Do you still have the dance pad for your game console, Kairi? I've been dying to challenge Penelo to a rematch." Selphie said as Penelo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Face it, Selphie, you just can't beat me." Penelo replied with a smug chuckle.

"Care to put your munny where your mouth is?" Selphie asked as Kairi started setting up the game in question.

"I play winner!" Yuffie declared.

"I'd like to challenge Claire afterwards!" Serah commented from the kitchen, as Lightning looked her way.

"Challenge accepted, Serah." Lightning replied with a small smile. Despite her serious personality, she was quietly enjoying herself in her own way. Just as Kairi was starting to set up the game, there was a knock at the door that caused everyone to pause.

"Uh, how many people did you invite?" Penelo asked.

"Everyone's here. Be ready. It could be a trick." Kairi said, picking up a can of silly string while Selphie readied her jump rope. Penelo readied a water balloon, Serah raised a toy bow with suction-cup arrows, and Yuffie had several small packets of sneezing powder between her fingers, ready to throw them like shuriken. Aqua just sat confused while Lightning seemed suspicious but otherwise wasn't jumping to the defense. Kairi cautiously put her back to the door.

"Who is it?!" she asked.

"Kairi, it's your father." A deep male voice replied from the other side. Kairi cautiously cracked open the door, poked her head through and looked up.

"Oh, hi daddy. What's up?" She asked, not opening the door any further.

"We got a call from Aozora that one of your invitees was late. She just arrived." Her father said as Kairi looked down and paused.

"Oh…okay, thanks daddy." Kairi said.

"You girls behave yourselves, alright? Good night." Her dad said before walking away.

"Good night, daddy." Kairi replied before turning into the room with a curious look on her face.

"Kairi? What is it?" Selphie asked as a suspicious look appeared on Kairi's face.

"I'm not sure but we have an extra guest." Kairi said, causing everyone to look at each other curiously.

"Who is it?" Yuffie asked as Kairi opened the door to reveal a girl that was the spitting image of her only with black hair, wearing a black hoodie, white shorts, and black crocs, smiling innocently at them. She had one hand in the pocket of her hoodie while the other dangled to the side.

"Everyone, this is Xion. She's a Replica of Sora." Kairi introduced as Xion politely waved to the girls.

"Nice to finally meet you all." Xion said as she walked inside, Kairi closing the door behind them.

"A Replica of Sora? You sure don't look like him." Selphie said as Xion shrugged.

"Well to be fair I'm made of his memories and his strongest memory is of Kairi, ergo I look like Kairi." Xion explained as Yuffie and Penelo lean in close.

"Look like, eh?" Yuffie muttered softly while the others are distracted.

"Yeah I smell something fishy." Penelo muttered.

"You smell that squid smell too huh?" Yuffie asked but Penelo shook her head.

"Uh, no, that's mine. I brought some surume to share." Penelo said, holding up a bag of dried squid snacks.

"Oh, wow that would make for an awkward misunderstanding if a boy ever got in here." Yuffie said as Penelo grinned devilishly.

"Exactly as I planned it." Penelo replied as Yuffie snickered.

"Penelo you are a dangerous one. I like it." Yuffie said, Penelo snickering along with her as Serah brought Yuffie a sausage, egg, bacon and spam sandwich, the Ninja happily munching down.

"So hold on a minute, Xion, I thought you were part of Sora now. If I remember Axel's story correctly, Roxas absorbed you and then Roxas reunited with Sora, so technically the three of you are all one being now." Aqua said as Xion cleared her throat.

"Oh, well, uh, you see Sora found a way for me to separate from him for the evening." Xion said, although she seemed nervous which peaked Aqua's suspicions.

"Oh really? Care to share how he did that? I'd be interested to find out." Aqua said as Kairi caught on to Aqua's questioning and was now suspicious of the Replica.

"Yeah, I would like to know too. I'm sure Namine would like to join us." Kairi said as Xion took a nervous swig of water.

"Oh um well I don't really know how. That part must still be with Sora." Xion replied with a nervous chuckle, starting to sweat.

" _They're gonna catch us!"_ Xion said in her mind.

" _Keep it together, soldier!"_ Roxas replied.

" _We're fine so long as Xion doesn't blow it."_ Sora said. Sora had allowed Xion to hijack his body.

" _Riku, are you getting this?"_ Roxas asked. Inside Xion's hoodie pocket, Xion was holding Sora's lucky charm. Outside the manor, in the bushes below Kairi's room, the boys were crouched down and hiding amongst the bushes, Terra looking up at the window through a set of binoculars while Riku sat next to him with his lucky charm in hand.

" _Loud and clear. Looks like they're well supplied. But their security is a bit lax right now. Keep it up Chimera Team, you're doing great."_ Riku said via D-Link. Ven then spotted something nearby.

"General, bogie incoming." Ven said softly, motioning towards what looked like a person walking through the garden beneath the windows.

"Intruder, take them down before we're spotted." Riku ordered as Terra handed off his binoculars.

"On it." He replied, launching forward and easily knocking out the intruder with a smack to the back of the head with his keyblade, the figure falling to the ground with a loud thud and a groan. Riku paled when he heard the groan.

"Wait a minute, that wasn't-…" Riku said before holding up the lucky charm.

" _Xion, headcount. Did anyone leave the room?"_ He asked via D-Link.

" _No, why?"_ Xion replied as Riku swallowed nervously.

" _We may have a critical mission failure. Stand by."_ Riku replied, hurrying to the unconscious form on the ground as Terra returned to the bushes. A few seconds later, Riku scrambled back to the bushes.

"Crap that wasn't one of them!" Riku muttered softly, a look of mild panic on his face.

"Who was it?" Ven asked, confused.

"Ehh, you don't want to know. We're fine as long as he doesn't wake up." Riku replied.

"Orders, General?" Terra asked.

"We proceed as planned. Xion we need you to open the veranda doors." Riku said as he picked up a small phial of a clear gold liquid, a stink bomb. The rest of the men took it as the cue and prepped stink bombs of their own along with packets of itching powder, sneezing powder, and loading nerf guns.

Back inside the party, Xion rose to her feet.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" she asked, looking around.

"Probably Yuffie's sandwich." Aqua commented.

"No she ate that though." Kairi replied when Serah spotted the bag of surume sitting next to Penelo.

"Penelo, what did I tell you about bringing surume?! If Kairi's dad walks in and smells that, he'll flip!" Serah exclaimed as Xion made for the sliding glass doors.

"I'll open a window, maybe that'll help." Xion said but Kairi's eyes widened.

"Window? Wait! NOOOOO!" she yelped, diving for Xion, tackling her to the ground, knocking over Penelo's bag of surume in the process. Aqua was confused.

"Whoa, Kairi, what's going on?!" Aqua asked as the other girls quickly grabbed their "weapons," aiming them at Xion.

"Kairi?! What are you doing?!" Xion yelped as Kairi pinned her to the ground.

"It's a trap! Don't let her open the window!" Kairi yelled.

"Wait, so are you saying opening the window is a trap or that Xion is a tr-." Yuffie said but suddenly was put into a garrote by Selphie's jump rope, a panicked look on Selphie's face as Selphie choked Yuffie.

"Don't say that or else we'll have to change this story's rating!" Selphie exclaimed, releasing Yuffie.

"Quick, someone bring me that cereal box!" Kairi yelled, Penelo scrambling to the kitchen. Xion's eyes widened in alarm.

"Cereal box? Which cereal?!" she asked. Penelo came back around the corner with the box of cocoa puffs. At the same time, the dancing game the girls had cued up on Kairi's gaming console went into demo mode and started playing the Sakkijarven Polka (A/N: I recommend cuing this up via YouTube since it makes for some good mischief music…it's also a good song in general). The moment Xion saw the box, her eyes widened in alarm.

"We've been made! Roxas! Go!" Xion exclaimed, Oathkeeper appearing in midair and quickly unlatching the lock on the sliding glass door before the Keyblade disappeared. Down below, Riku saw Oathkeeper appear.

"Xion's been made! Doorstop Team moving in!" Riku yelled, Snow and Terra standing up and cracking their fists.

"Let's go!" Snow said before both he and Terra quickly leapt up to the veranda, their landing startling the girls inside.

"Get the door open!" Terra yelled, Snow quickly throwing the door open but froze the minute he did as he saw Lightning barreling straight towards him, coming in with a flying kick and kicking him off the balcony.

"TELL MY STORY!" Snow yelled as he plummeted, using a guard spell before hitting. Lightning came around to kick at Terra but he deftly blocked with his armored arm. Riku saw the fighting on the balcony and grinned.

"Itchers! Open fire!" Riku yelled, the boys starting to lob packets of itching powder up towards the veranda.

"INCOMING!" Yuffie yelled as Lightning saw the incoming itching powder packets and reached for her gunblade only to find her arm pinned by Terra.

"I'll apologize for this later!" Terra grinned, holding Lightning in place, causing her to get hit by several itching powder packets.

"Damn it!" she hissed, starting to scratch whilst running to the bathroom, stripping off her sweater as she ran.

"Secure the door!" Kairi yelled, still pinning the struggling Xion, as Penelo and Selphie hurried to try and push the door closed but Terra was pulling open from the outside.

"We're trying!" "He's too strong!" Penelo and Selphie both replied.

"Stinkers! Open fire!" Riku yelled from below. Aqua quickly hurried to the window with her keyblade summoned.

"Not happening!" She yelled, pointing her keyblade out the door, the incoming wave of stink bombs impacting a spherical shield protecting the balcony.

"Sir! Aqua's employed a magic barrier!" Ven reported.

"I've got this!" Xion replied managing to throw off Kairi before leaping at Aqua's legs. Aqua kicked at her but Xion dodge rolled clear, charging at her from behind and tackling her off the balcony. Xion suddenly became enveloped in a bright light, Sora retaking control and shape of his body.

"FIGHT ON MY FRIENDS!" Sora yelled as he and Aqua landed below, Sora tumbling off of her. Aqua and Sora leapt to their feet, turning to face each other.

"So it has come to this, my Apprentice." Aqua said with a challenging smirk.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Master." Sora replied, summoning his keyblade, the two suddenly charging at each other, their blades clashing together in a bright light.

"Stinkers! Round two! Fire!" Riku yelled as the boys lobbed another wave of stink bombs towards the veranda. Yuffie suddenly burst out from inside the apartment, leaping into the air and throwing a fist full of shuriken, the shuriken hitting the stink bombs out of the air and exploding them.

"Nice try!" Yuffie declared before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"Where'd she go?!" Tidus asked in alarm as he, Wakka, and Vaan huddled together.

"Guess." They heard Yuffie say behind them. They turned to see Yuffie standing behind them, menacingly fingering a few packets of itching powder. She was about to throw them at the trio when something suddenly flew past her. She looked at her hand and saw the packets had vanished.

"Looking for something?" Zidane asked as he hung from a tree branch by his tail, dangling the purloined packets between his fingers. Yuffie smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh you're gonna be fun." Yuffie replied before disappearing in a smoke bomb, Zidane taking off running, he and Yuffie getting engrossed in a lightning fast game of cat and mouse. Back up on the veranda, Terra was still keeping the door open when he quickly had to block Selphie's jump rope, the rope coiling around his armored arm.

"You're gonna have to do better than-…oh no." Terra said with a panicked look as Selphie smirked, pulling on the rope, keeping his arm pinned by the rope, his other arm holding the door open as Penelo came darting around the corner, throwing a packet of sneezing powder at him, hitting him head on.

"GAH-CHOO!" Terra yelped, as he scrambled to wipe the powder out of his face, Selphie and Penelo high fiving as Terra went tumbling over the edge. Selphie suddenly realized her jump rope was still connected to him and quickly grabbed the other end.

"My rope! Uh-oh!" she cried out as Terra's weight started pulling her towards the edge. She looked over the edge to see Terra grinning up at her, despite the fact his eyes were closed and watering, while holding onto her rope.

"You're coming with me!" he replied, Penelo quickly grabbing onto Selphie's hips, managing to hold her up.

"Just let go of the rope!" Penelo grunted.

"Never!" Penelo replied as Terra grinned again.

"Suit yourself!" he replied as he slapped his armor guard, his armor forming around him and adding too much weight to the rope, pulling both girls over the edge. Now it was just Kairi and Serah in the room.

"Serah! Sniper positon!" Kairi yelled as Serah nodded and grabbed the toy bow and quiver of suction cup arrows, rushing to the balcony with an arrow knocked into the bow. She let one fly, the arrow hitting Tidus square in the forehead.

"They got me!" Tidus yelped as he fell to the ground.

"Take cover!" Riku ordered but Axel leapt into action with a pair of red throw pillows.

"I got this! Got it Memorized?!" Axel yelled, deflecting one of Serah's shots with one of his throw pillow chakrams. Axel grinned up at her with a challenging smirk. Kairi saw this and grabbed a pink colored struggle bat.

"I'll take care of Axel! Keep shooting!" Kairi yelled, leaping off the balcony. Riku saw this and picked up a blue struggle bat he'd brought with him.

"Target sighted!" he said, running towards Kairi as she landed behind Axel who looked at her confused.

"Sorry!" she said before smacking Axel upside the jaw with the foam bat, Axel spinning around in a daze before falling over, landing near a planter of red roses. In his daze he reached out towards the planter.

"Rosebud!" he wheezed before collapsing.

"Dude that's so 1941 of you." Snow commented from nearby while lying on his side, propping his head up on his arm. He'd been lying there since Lightning had kicked him off the balcony. Axel rolled onto his side and mimicked his pose.

"The moment called for something classic." Axel replied as Snow grinned.

"You know it." He replied. Meanwhile Kairi had to dodge an attack from Riku, the two friends staring each other down as if they were heated rivals.

"We meet again, Princess." Riku said as Kairi smirked at him.

"It seems we are destined to forever meet on this battlefield, General Riku." Kairi replied, getting into the role. Ven was watching from the bushes.

"What's with this atmosphere?" he asked, confused. He then heard a groaning sound next to him, the person that Terra had knocked out starting to come around. Ven looked at him and flinched in alarm as the person started to sit up.

"Ugh, what hit me?" the person asked with a deep voice as he started to stand up, Ven nearly falling over in alarm as the man reached his full height. The man looked down at him.

"Was it you?" he asked as Ven shook in disbelief. The sounds of the mock fighting going on around them caught the man's attention.

"Ah, I see." He said, before grabbing Ven by the back of the collar, Ven letting out an "EEP!" of fear. Everyone heard Ven's cry of terror, causing them to freeze as the towering individual charged forward, grabbing Sora and Riku by the collars, dropping Ven in the process, and then bringing them together for a meeting of the minds, their foreheads smacking into each other's, knocking them both out. The fighting came to a screeching halt.

"That sound, they hit really hard." Aqua remarked worriedly.

"Oh crap! Cheese it!" Tidus yelled as the boys all ran away with the exception of Axel, Terra, Ven, Riku, and Sora. The girls quickly retreated as well except for Kairi and Aqua.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Axel asked, dropping his throw pillows as the man stepped into the light. He was a seven foot tall behemoth with a shaved head, bushy black beard, huge arms and fists the size of Sora and Riku's heads. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, white work shirt, black pants with a brown belt, and a pair of sturdy black boots. Kairi suddenly ran around behind him and leapt up to throw her arms around his neck, hanging from his back.

"Hey daddy. Did we wake you?" she asked, causing Ven, Terra, and Axel to blink in disbelief.

" **DADDY?!"** they yelled in shock.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met yet." Aqua said to them. The man merely smiled at Kairi.

"No-no. I was just taking a walk when someone clubbed me from behind." Kairi's father replied as Kairi blinked in surprise, moving to drape herself over his left shoulder.

"What? But you and mom are out of bounds! Who would-…" Kairi said before staring at the other three men. Ven and Axel quickly pointed at Terra who flinched in alarm.

"What the-?! Traitors!" Terra exclaimed as Kairi's father moved to loom over him, staring down at him.

"Do I know you?" he asked as Terra blinked up at him in fear.

"Mayor Kaisui, this is Terra. One of my apprentices." Aqua interjected as Kairi's father looked at Aqua with a friendly smile.

"Ah Master Aqua, so good to see you again. So you're Terra? My little girl's told me a lot about you?" Kaisui said as Terra shook a little.

"H-has she?" He stammered, afraid of the implications. Axel nudged Ven, subtly motioning to leave. They were about to walk away when Kaisui turned his attention towards them.

"And you two, you must be Axel and Ventus. Kairi's told me about you two as well. I believe one of you kidnapped her once?" Kaisui asked as Axel turned white as a sheet, even his hair and coat turned white in fear.

"Everything's okay now, daddy. Axel's one of the good guys now." Kairi said as Kaisui chuckled.

"Of course, of course. I've actually been looking forward to meeting the three of you. We owe you, along with Master Aqua, and these two delinquents, a debt of gratitude for keeping the islands and my little girl safe." Kaisui said, holding up the unconscious Sora and Riku.

"Are they dead?" Ven asked, looking at the two.

"They'll wake up in an hour or two." They heard a voice say from nearby. They looked and saw Aozora and Umi, Sora's parents, accompanied by Kaiiki, approaching them.

"Aozora, you need to have a word with your son about who is and isn't out of bounds." Kaisui said, Aozora scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"It wasn't his fault, sir. I attacked without recognizing the target. I bear full responsibility." Terra said, dropping to one knee.

"Well in that case never mind." Kaisui said, dropping Sora.

"It's not like anyone can get through that thick skull of yours, Kaisui." Another voice said with a chuckle. They all looked to see another couple approaching. The first was a man about the same age as Aozora and Kaisui with short greying brown hair neatly combed back. He wore a yellow work shirt and white business suit and trousers. Hanging out of his breast pocket was a metal shield with the letters DPD on it. Next to him was a beautiful woman Umi and Kaiiki's age, wearing a beautiful purple kimono with yellow and white obi sash around her waist. She had long, waist length, white hair worn down the back.

"Rikujou, Rikka, I guess Kaiiki called you too." Kaisui said to the couple.

"My-my, it looks like they've crossed the line again." The woman, Rikka, commented with a smile. Axel then leaned over to Terra.

"Uh, who are they? Clue me in." Axel asked Terra who motioned to the two new arrivals.

"That's Rikujou, he's chief of police, and that's his wife Rikka. They're Riku's parents." Terra said as Rikujou took notice of him.

"Ah, Terra. Where've you been? You left without breakfast the other day." Rikujou said as Terra bowed to him.

"Apologies sir, I had no choice. Fate of the worlds and such." Terra replied as Rikujou nodded.

"Mmm, that does have a ring of truth to it." Rikujou said as Rikka smiled sweetly at the Keyblade Apprentice.

"If you need a place to stay, Terra, you're always welcome at our place." Rikka said as Terra smiled, bowing to her.

"Much obliged, ma'am." Terra replied.

"So, wait, what's going on? I'm confused. Are we in trouble?" Ven asked.

"No-no-no, nothing like that. We just have a set 'rules of engagement' for these sleepovers. You didn't know but attacking the parents is out of bounds." Umi said as Ven bowed to Kaisui.

"Again, a thousand pardons, sir." Ven said as Kaisui chuckled.

"No worries but we do have an established punishment for things like this. The party that crosses the line mows the lawn of the victim party the next morning." Kaisui said as Axel sighed in exasperation.

"Great, always wanted that freshly mowed stink on me." Axel grumbled sarcastically.

"Well considering you actually knocked my dad out, I think it's pretty merciful." Kairi said, still riding on her dad's left shoulder.

"But I do appreciate your honesty, Terra. You've come a long way from that past of yours." Kaisui said as Terra looked up at him.

"You know about that, sir?" he asked.

"Of course. We all do. Our children have told us everything." Kaisui said as Kairi dropped down, walking over to join her friends.

"You all do so much to protect the worlds, if anything we're left feeling helpless when it comes to all of you." Umi said.

"We want to help but we know that we'd just get in the way since there's nothing short of moral support for us to contribute." Kaiiki added.

"We might not have magic powers or powerful weapons, but we do have our moral and spiritual support to offer." Rikujou said as Rikka put her arm around his.

"And at the very least we can offer you all a place to call home should you need it." Rikka said.

"Including the delinquent with the fiery hair." Rikujou said, pointing to Axel who gave a two finger salute.

"Got it Memorized?" he asked back.

"More importantly, you're all still young. After all the hardships you've faced, the threats to the worlds that you've all faced and defeated, the people you've lost…you all deserve some happiness." Aozora said as Ven, Terra, Aqua, Kairi, and Axel exchanged smiles.

"Does this mean we still have to mow your lawn?" Ven asked.

"Afraid so." Aqua replied with a smile as Sora and Riku both let out a groan, putting their hands to their heads.

"General…" Sora groaned.

"Yeah?" Riku replied.

"I think we lost, sir." Sora said as Riku looked up and saw the cadre of parents standing before them and sighed, removing his peaked cap.

"Unconditional surrender. What's that now, Kairi?" Riku asked as Kairi pulled out a notepad.

"Let's see, girls are up by two victories now." Kairi replied as Riku chuckled.

"Next time, Princess. Next time." He said as Terra helped him up.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kairi said, helping Sora to his feet. Kaiiki then furrowed her brow, sniffing the air.

"We have just one question, Kairi." Kaiiki said as Kairi turned towards them.

"Yeah mom?" she asked.

"Why do you and Sora smell of dried squid?" Kaiiki asked with a sweet smile but with a strangely murderous aura around her.

"Yeah now that you mention it, why do you smell of dried squid, Sora?" Umi asked, a similarly sweet yet murderous smile on her face. Aozora and Kaisui were staring at their respective children suspiciously while Rikujou and Rikka stood off to the side, observing. Sora and Kairi were both genuinely confused and oblivious. Terra, Riku, Ven, and Axel all looked at Aqua who was facepalming. She noticed their curious glances, realizing they were looking to her for an explanation, before sighing.

"Penelo brought surume…dried squid snacks." Aqua replied.

"Are you going to tell them that?" Riku asked. Aqua took one look at the cadre of parents looming over Sora and Kairi and walked away, her hands behind her head.

"Maybe later." She replied casually. The rest of the Keyblade Wielders took their cue from her and started walking away, hands behind their heads.

Fortunately, for Sora and Kairi, the misunderstanding was resolved before dawn and Penelo was banned from bringing surume to any future sleepovers…and the same for Serah with Spam…

* * *

 **Several days later…**

(A/N: I recommend you have the BBS version of Dearly Beloved playing for this).

It had only been a few days since the events that transpired in the Forgotten Worlds. Yen Sid could sense the final pieces were moving into place for a climactic showdown between the forces of Light and Darkness. He sat alone at his desk in his tower, wrapping something in simple brown paper, tying it together with twine. He then stuck an envelope under the knot, an envelope addressed to Aqua. He looked up from his desk. The walls were bare now, all of the books and even the shelving had been removed. The door to the side room stood open, all of the covered objects and furniture in the room were gone too. He then reached into his robes and pulled out another envelope, one addressed to Axel, placing it atop the sealed object.

"It is time." He said finally. He then rose to his feet with a heavy sigh and tucked the object under his arm before moving away from the desk, heading for the door. He quietly made his way down the winding stairs, the lights in his tower dimming on command as he made his way to the ground floor. He quietly exited the tower through the front door, turning and making sure the door locked behind him. Before he turned around, he heard a Corridor of Darkness opening behind him. He didn't have to guess at who it was.

"Well, this is a surprise. Not very often you get out of the tower, boss." Axel said as he pulled back his hood. Yen Sid simply turned and looked at him with a small smile. Axel's usual smirk slowly vanished, sensing something was amiss.

"Uh, something up?" he asked. Yen Sid then started to approach him, producing the envelope addressed to the former Flurry of the Dancing Flames, handing it to him.

"Read this, Axel. It will lead you to that which you are destined. And once you do, make sure you deliver this to Aqua in the Land of Departure. She and the others will want to see it." Yen Sid said, handing the object to him before continuing on his way. Axel was looking at him in confusion.

"You're kinda weirding me out here, old man." Axel said as Yen Sid paused.

"All in due time, Axel." Yen Sid said as he turned towards Axel, revealing something in his hand that made Axel's eyes widen. It was something he'd never seen the old Master ever use before. It was a straight but battered and chipped shaft with faded stars and moons made of tarnished silver and a tarnished golden star in the tooth that flickered slightly with light. It was Yen Sid's Keyblade but it looked strangely weathered, something that only ownerless Keyblades like those found in the Keyblade Graveyard ever did.

Axel watched as Yen Sid raised his Keyblade towards the tower, a spiraling blue glow starting to form at the base, spiraling towards the tip before firing off a blue beam, the beam striking the tower. A blue wave of energy suddenly started to sweep over the tower and spread out to the surrounding land. Axel suddenly saw the tower start to expand, morph, and change, the very ground beneath him shaking as well. Axel dropped to his knees in stunned amazement as he saw a massive castle of grey stone walls and conical blue roofs save for the tallest tower which was adorned with a golden roof, nay, an entire world appearing and changing before his eyes. Finally the world stopped changing and Axel could see the complete changes.

The castle sat upon an ocean of clear blue waters, large arched stone bridges connecting the castle's north and south ends while a large portcullis gate in the center of the castle allowed for passage beneath it. Axel heard what sounded like a whistle in the distance and saw a train rolling past on a round green hill at the castle's south end. The castle itself was bathed in the first rays of morning sunlight as the sun rose behind the castle to the East. Another green hill sat on the north shore of the castle. Axel and Yen Sid were now stood upon a small flat sea stack, all that remained of the lonely little island the tower had once sat upon.

Axel then heard a rattling sound and turned to see Yen Sid's Keyblade, rattling in the Keyblade Master's hand, the blade cracking before falling apart in its wielder's hands. Yen Sid was left holding only a broken grip while his keyblade's remains lay on the ground.

"So it ends, my old friend." Yen Sid said, dropping the grip to the ground with a grimace as it hit.

"Master? What…what the hell just happened?" Axel asked, still trying to process what had happened.

"I am a Master no more, Axel. The last of my power has disappeared. My final act with it, was to restore my home to its original glory. You stand before what was once the home of the great Keyblade Master, Talw Yen Sid, the wonderful world of Disneylahn. Now all that remains, is an empty castle and an old sorcerer." Yen Sid explained, summoning a metal staff to his hand that had similarly seen better days. It was a weathered old silver staff that once held some kind of ornamentation on the top which had long since broken off. Yen Sid then removed his hat, the hat pulsing with light in his hand as if it knew what to do.

"You know where to go. Mickey will know what it means." Yen Sid said to his hat as the hat glowed with bright light before fading away. Yen Sid took a breath as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Master?" Axel asked softly, still confused by what was happening. Yen Sid looked at him with a tearful smile.

"My time as Master is over, Axel. It now falls to the new generation to protect the worlds and the hearts that dwell within them." Yen Sid said as Axel grimaced for a moment and then smiled at him, a tear running down his cheek.

"If you don't write, I'll burn your beard off ol' man. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked with a grin. Yen Sid smiled at him and nodded. He then turned and started to walk away, fading away into thin air as he did until there was nothing left. Axel looked around at the world around him for a moment before looking at the envelope addressed to him in his hand. He quietly tucked the package and letter for Aqua inside his coat before opening the letter to him, breaking the wax seal and opening it. Written inside was a single phrase that made Axel grin.

"Find Lea...Got it Memorized? – T. Yen Sid."

Axel sighed sadly but with a smile, pocketing the letter and then looking at the object in his hand.

"It's been fun ol' man. Thanks a million." Axel said, looking up at the Castle before glancing in both directions suspiciously before gently taking hold of a loose string on the twine knot, starting to pull.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

… **In Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts…**

… **Prophecies of the Past!**

You didn't misread this. Before Keys of Chaos, the seventh chapter of the RKH Saga arrives, there's the sixth chapter: Prophecies of the Past, which will set the stage at long last for Keys of Chaos.

Hopefully though you got a laugh out of reading as well as getting your interest peaked for the rest of the saga.

And now for a few notes.

I own Mayor Kaisui, Kaiiki, Rikujou, and Rikka, as well as Aozora and Umi, who first appeared in RKH Dark Reflections so I didn't go into detail describing them here. I hope to include them in future installments of the RKH Saga but I wanted to establish them here first.

Mayor Kaisui I deliberately modeled off of WWE Superstar Paul "The Big Show" Wight in terms of appearance and voice. So if you need a visual reference for him, just look to the Big Show.

The song above of course was the Spam Song from Monty Python's Flying Circus with appropriate running gag.

The Sakkijarven Polka segment was selected as a reference to a scene from Girls und Panzer der Film which featured the song.

Finally, the Castle Disneylahn is modeled after the CGI version of Cinderella Castle in the Walt Disney Pictures logos seen at the beginning of most Disney films. It's not an exact reproduction in terms of surrounding terrain but it's intended to be close.

Well, until next time…

Keep R&Ring…

STT


	2. Foreteller's Lament

**Summary:** Within days of the events of Birth By Sleep, a strange woman comes to the Land of Departure, seeking forgiveness a past sin, only to face a harsh reality. Short tie-in/prequel to the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a few OCs.

 **A/N:** This story takes place within my own spin on the Kingdom Hearts universe, where the events of Birth by Sleep through Coded are considered canon, but Dream Drop Distance and onward are not. This story was written to tie into the next entry of my Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga, Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts – Prophecies of the Past. So if you're not familiar with the story up to this point, then you might want to consider visiting my author's page and reading up on the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Timeline wise, this story is set within days after the events of Birth By Sleep but is viewed as a flashback from shortly after my story, the Forgotten Worlds. Hopefully this will be made clear by the end.

Also, as with most of my RKH stories, this story will feature a song, one that's been edited slightly to fit the setting. Credit for this song will of course be listed at the end.

I wrote this story as my annual reverse birthday gift to my readers. It's going to be different than most of my Kingdom Hearts stories as the genre will indicate.

So, without any more delay, please enjoy…

* * *

 **Somewhere on the oceans…**

The seas were calm and still in the moonlight. There was hardly a sound save for the gentle lapping of the sea in the fogs. Finally, a flickering light appeared in the fog near the surface of the water, the light moving slowly through the fog. The light came from a lantern hung from the prow of a small wooden dory, its sail at half full due to the fog. On the dory sat two individuals, one wearing a hooded robe, while the other sat in a brown seaman's coat. The one in the coat was a woman with lightly curled brown hair. She sat near the back, controlling the rudder by hand, guiding the small boat through the fog. The front of the boat was covered with a brown tarp to keep the cargo beneath it dry.

"Are you certain about this, Master?" the hooded one asked with a younger woman's voice.

"I'm certain. This is something I…I need to do. I need to see for myself." The older woman replied. The younger just quietly shook their head in pity.

"I'm surprised you know how to sail a boat." The younger said. The older merely smiled.

"I come from a world of vast oceans, pirates, and treasures. I'm a daughter of the sea. It comes naturally to me and it's something I've enjoyed. Even he called me…he called me that too." the older said, pausing with a sad smile at the memory. The younger looked towards her.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to-." The younger said but the older shook her head.

"No, don't apologize…ah." The older said as she spotted something through the fog. Ahead of them was a wooden pier connected to a dirt path that led up and through a grassy hill. The older woman brought them in next to the pier, grabbing a rope and tying them off to it. The older then climbed out of the boat onto the pier, making sure the rope was secure.

"Stay with the boat. I won't be long." The older said as the younger looked at the older's chest, a polished silver Mark of Mastery in the center.

"Master…the Castle, it…It's not the same as-…" the younger said but the older gave her a sad but understanding look, reaching down to pick up another lantern, lighting it with a small fire spell, before standing up.

"I know." The older said before turning, straightening her collar and then starting to walk into the fog, following the path up the hill. The older woman glanced over her shoulder once as she crested the hill, the light from the boat disappearing into the fog behind her. Soon she was alone, carrying the lantern as her sole source of light aside from the moon above, bathing the fog in soft blue and flickering yellow light.

As she walked across the path, following its bends and curves, she began to hum to herself a soft sad melody (Music Cue: Daughter of the Sea – World of Warcraft: Warbringers – Jaina trailer), the melody echoing around her slightly. After a moment she started to sadly sing the lyrics of this tune…

" _Oh where, oh where's the Daughter of the Sea?  
Oh where? I heard him cry.  
His words carried upon the ocean breeze,  
as he sank beneath death's tide."_

She allowed a tear to run down her cheek as she continued to sing…

" _These lonely shores of his chosen Land,  
where my love taught and died.  
My love, he fell, where it all began,  
because, I left his side."_

Suddenly faces seemed to form in the fog, the faces formed from her own doubts, guilt, and regrets, following her as she walked, their ghostly chorus beginning…

" _Why this? Why this, oh Daughter of the Sea?  
Why this? Did she forget their lovelorn days?  
Always the pride of her lover's eyes!  
How could she stay away?"_

The faces then vanished only for shadows to appear in the fog, depicting the scene of couple embracing upon a shore with a boat waiting nearby.

" _When she did flee across the ocean deep,  
he stayed at her behest."_

The couple in the shadows then separated, the woman boarding the boat while the man turned towards two child-like figures, but the man looked over his shoulder towards the departing boat.

" _What else but try, to save the future's light,  
while pray she'd still draw breath?"_

The shadows vanished, another one appearing to her right of the man stood before a towering hunched figure in black with glowing yellow eyes, both men summoning Keyblades…

" _But soon approached upon these distant shores,  
enemies 'pon the rise!  
But when he faced that savage foe…"_

The woman grimaced as a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder clapped, clutching her chest and gritting her teeth in pain as she saw the flashes of the hunched figure standing over the man, Keyblade run through the man's chest.

"… _his Lover chose to hide!"_

The woman continued on as the ghostly chorus continued, the shadows vanishing as the ground around her seemed to whither and die the further she walked. Another shadow appeared, showing the woman on a distant shore, looking out over the waves while the dying man reached out for her, the shadowy figure walking away with one of the children in tow.

" _And hidden far across the waves,  
to ensure Destiny,  
to his lover, with his last breath, cried,  
Oh where's the Daughter of the Sea?!"_

The chorus and shadows faded away as thunder and lightning boomed, the fog parting, revealing a sight that made the woman freeze, her eyes widened in shock and horror. Instead of the warm and welcoming castle she had anticipated, what greeted her was the sight of a looming, cold and foreboding castle resting on a floating island of stalagmites, a Castle floating over an endless Oblivion…

Castle Oblivion

The woman dropped to her hands and knees in grief, a reality she'd hope to deny, crashing down upon her, tears streaming down her face, her hands digging into the dirt.

"I'm here now…" she said, reaching into her coat, pulling off her Mark of Mastery badge, opening it at the side to reveal an old photograph of her and a familiar young man with long black hair in a white and red haori, marks of mastery on both their chests. A tear dripped onto the photo as she uttered the man's name…

"…Eraqus."

She then sat up, taking a deep shuddering breath, holding the badge to her chest as she powered through the grief, lowering her head again.

" _I heard, I heard, across the moonlit sea,  
his last voice calling me…"_

She sang to herself

" _Oh where, oh where's the Daughter of the Sea?"  
Oh where, oh where…"_

She said before raising her head again with a sad and self-loathing scowl…

"…was she?"

 **...**

Back at the boat, the hooded woman sat quietly and patiently waiting for the older woman's return. Finally she saw the light of her lantern appear at the top of the foggy hill. The older woman paused, glancing over her shoulder, and then knelt down, setting something down at the top of the hill. She then quietly descended the hill, down the pier, and into the boat, extinguishing the lantern she carried before beginning to undo their moorings.

"I'm sorry, Master." The younger woman said.

"It's not your fault. The enemy made its move. There was nothing you could do." The older woman said, moving to cast them off.

"So, will this boat get us to where we need to go?" the younger asked as the older unfurled the sail before moving to the rudder.

"It will." She replied softly. The younger then looked towards the cargo at the bow.

"And…you're certain that this is the one? One of the Thirteen to awaken the Champion?" the younger asked.

"She is." The older replied as they sailed into the fog. Back at the old pier, the fog continued to swirl but soon a shadow appeared that began to crest the hill. The shadow then stopped and stooped over to pick up something. That something was a blue leather bound book with a golden letter L on the cover and a metal clasp holding the book together. The figure looked sadly upon the book with his stern blue eyes, running a hand over the cover.

"So, my old apprentice, this is how we say goodbye." Master Yen Sid said before looking quietly towards the flickering light moving through the fog, a light that soon vanished.

* * *

 **Years later…**

Axel, the Flurry of the Dancing Flames, stood upon a sea-stack within the shadow of a majestic grey castle with towering blue towers and a single gold tower above the rest. Within his hands, partially wrapped in brown paper and twine, was the same blue book with golden letter L on the cover, the letter L shimmering slightly as Axel stared at it in stunned confusion, processing what had been shown to him when he uncovered the book.

"What the…hell?" he muttered as the shimmering within the letter L faded. He then opened the cover of the book slightly, looking over the first page briefly, before closing it and rewrapping it.

"What the hell happened, old man?" Axel asked, looking at the very spot where he had last seen Master Yen Sid, the older master vanishing into thin air before his eyes. He then tucked the book under his arm, along with a letter addressed to Aqua, and took a deep breath.

"Things are about to get interesting…" he said to himself before grinning…

"…Got it Memorized?"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

… **in Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts – Prophecies of the Past…**

… **coming 2019.**

The song above was a slight reworking of "Daughter of the Sea" from the World of Warcraft cinematic, Warbringers: Jaina. I do not own the song.

Who is this mysterious woman? What is her story with Eraqus? All this and more will be answered in the next installment of the RKH saga coming in 2019.

So until then, Keep R&Ring…

Boskov01


End file.
